


The Daughter of Duality

by Ashleth224



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleth224/pseuds/Ashleth224
Summary: Originally intended to be something of a counterpart to "The Mother of Hope," this is the straight-through story of Gabrielle and Dahak's child.
Kudos: 1





	1. Despair

Under construction for the time being.


	2. Reform

Under construction for the time being.


	3. Vivisection

Under construction for the time being.


	4. Growing Pains

Under construction for the time being.


End file.
